johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cooperfell
Cooperfell '''is a location in The Johnny Cooper Series which is the place where all of the Cooper Family generations live in. They build the place during A.D 209, where they where preparing for Winter, which was coming. They build a fortress in case any army tried to take over and once it was finished, they let people from the North to come over and populate the area. Years later, Jim Halpert, who changed his name due to the business he was in, raised his children, Johnny Cooper, Jamie Cooper, Rickon Cooper and Noah Cooper. There's where they grew up for their semi childhoods until Jim faked his death and send Johnny and his brothers to the city for the nuns to take care of them. Which basically means that Cooperfell was abandon for decades until Johnny's cousin, Kenyon Cooper tookover as the ruler until Johnny or Jamie showed up. '''Infinity War After the tragic defeat in New York City, Panda Jeans and Edpic 888 drove truck to lure the Froggos into Cooperfell which contained the cure to the Froggos. However upon reaching Cooperfell, the Froggos reached and broke the truck which resulted in Panda Jeans and Edpic 888 getting swamped by the Froggos and turned to them. Alexandre Elkhoury and TJ Muller reached the underground of Cooperfell where they ran thru the hallways where they encountered Johnny Cooper who was rescued by Bryan Deep where they were trying to find the cure to turn the froggos back to humans. However TJ Muller was bitten by a Froggo and was turning, Johnny and Bryan then got separated by the amount of Froggos. Alexandre and Bryan finding the cure, went to the library of winterfell to pure the cure into the froggos, however upon opening the door, Alexandre was stabbed in the neck by Arya Stark accidentally who didn't knew it was a human being. Alexandre bleeding to death says "Leave and cure everyone, it was a long run". Arya Stark and Bryan run the hallways to pure the cure. Johnny Cooper meets Alex Jones at top of Cooperfell where the both face off, Jones with the Gaunlet, beated the shit out of Johnny and used the stones on him, Johnny being weak as he didn't eat was defeated and stabbed. Alex Jones snapped his fingers and half the universe started to disintegrate. Johnny started to disappear and Bryan and Arya saw this happening to him. "I don't feel so good..." said Johnny to Bryan. Johnny dies, Alexandre still bleeding to death, is part of the snapture and gets snapped. A quarter of the Froggos disappear. Most of The Cooper Gang get disintegrated and it marked a new age to humanity. Bryan and Arya left Cooperfell and went to find Richard Burnish and Steven Chilton for help to revive humanity. Alex Jones returns to his planet as he rests there. The Rebuilding of Cooperfell In late 2018, after the events of Infinity War, Johnny Cooper and his brothers returned back to Cooperfell to fix the place and build it back up. They populated the place and settled in. Jamie was the rightful heir to the Cooperfell throne as he is the older brother. However he gave it to Johnny whom became the King of the North where he raised an army, called the Cooper Army. In 2019, Johnny and Jamie had to go fight Joel Osteen during the events of Season 4 and left Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper in charge of Cooperfell. Bryan Deep saw Rickon having Hershey chocolate in his mouth, Bryan becoming hungry and thirsty for some chocolate, kidnapped Rickon and took him hostage while taking over Cooperfell, Bryan was now not only hungry for Hersey's, he was hungry for Power. Not only did he kidnap Rickon, he also kidnapped Noah until Johnny surrendered. Johnny and Jamie sent Ramsay Jones to capture Bryan and bring him alive to him, however Ramsay had other plans as he was the son of Alex Jones but the Coopers didn't knew. Ramsay went on to Cooperfell and became a minion to Bryan, of course only to learn information of his plans, weakness and the way to attack Cooperfell. Bryan had Rickon Cooper and Noah Cooper hostage and demanded Johnny to surrender. One day, Bryan woke up to an attack, he thought it was Johnny who came back to kill him, however it was Ramsay's army, but Bryan didn't know that. Ramsay being the evil genius he is, tricked Bryan and his men to flee into a sewer where they will be able to escape. However upon going there, all of Bryan's men where killed. Bryan was captured and tortured by Ramsay Jones until Bryan turned into his loyal minion. Noah Cooper managed to escape during Cooperfell but Rickon Cooper was held hostage by Ramsay's men who found him. He was put in prison, waiting for Johnny Cooper to show up and take him. However, this is all part of Ramsay's plan. Ramsay hired ProJared and James Charles as Commanders to his army and send them to kill Johnny and his friends. Ramsay has now taken over Winterfell and is the King of the North. Waiting for Johnny to come back so he can kill him.